List of characters in The Land Before Time films
This is a list of recurring characters in the The Land Before Time, a series of animated children films. The main characters include Littlefoot the Apatosaurus, Cera the Triceratops, Ducky the Saurolophus, Petrie the Pteranodon, Spike the Stegosaurus, and in the spin-off television series, Chomper the Tyrannosaurus and Ruby the Oviraptor. Other characters include the families of the main characters, the residents of their home, the Great Valley, and outsiders to the Great Valley. The characters's species names often serve as surnames or family names; e.g. Mr. Clubtail, or Mr. Threehorn. Creation and development In The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, Spike's design was modified; he no longer had any small spikes on his tail and had more developed ridges along his back. Compared to Cera's modifications, however, Spike's isn't as drastic. Cera was made a female character upon George Lucas's suggestion.[http://www.cataroo.com/DBland.html The Animated Films of Don Bluth] In The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, her design was slightly modified; her head and face is now less round and more angular, but her body design remains true to the original film. Voice cast The Land Before Time has featured well-known voice actors, including Elizabeth Daily, Kiefer Sutherland, Nancy Cartwright, Robert Guillaume, and Bernadette Peters, among others. Main characters Littlefoot Littlefoot, voiced by Gabriel Damon (I), Scott McAfee (II-IV), Brandon LaCroix (V), Thomas Dekker (singing voice, V singing and speaking, VI-IX), Alec Medlock (X), Aaron Span (XI), Nick Price (XII), Cody Arens (XIII-TV series) and Anthony Skillman (singing voice, XIII-TV series), is a brown Apatosaurus, called a "Longneck" in the films. He is the central character of the film The Land Before Time and most of its sequels. Littlefoot is very caring of his friends, and acts as their leader. Littlefoot mourned after his mother's death after she died in the original The Land Before Time. He has a particularly strong relationship with Chomper, supporting him in everything he does. Cera Cera, voiced by Candace Hutson (I-IV) and Anndi McAfee (V-TV series) is a yellow-orange Triceratops referred to as a bossy "three-horn" and a friend of Littlefoot. Cera tries her best to show no fear, often bragging about her accomplishments and courage. She has difficulty showing weakness, a trait that her father has largely ingrained in her. The original film portrayed her as very arrogant and bigoted towards other species (again, learned from her father), but in later films her bigotry has greatly lessened. Her lessons frequently revolve around not jumping to conclusions, especially in judgment of other dinosaurs. Ducky Ducky, voiced by Judith Barsi (I), Heather Hogan (II-IV) and Aria Noelle Curzon (V-TV series), is a green Saurolophus which is called a "big mouth", "duck bill", or "swimmer" by the characters in the films. Though Ducky is consistently identified in official material as a Parasaurolophus she was referred to as a "perky, amphibious thing" by Hal Hinson of the Washington Post. She was incorrectly referred to as a platypus in the book, The Animated Films of Don Bluth that was retrieved on January 23, 2007. When speaking, Ducky does not generally use contractions or generalizations, though she does on a few occasions when singing. Ducky is sweet, caring and innocent, and tries to make peace during group conflicts, but is also very naive. Often she will end her sentences with a convivial "Yep, yep, yep." Petrie Petrie, voiced by Will Ryan (I) and Jeff Bennett (II-TV series), is a brown Pteranodon, also called a "Flyer" in the series. He is talkative, but speaks in a broken English, usually omitting linking verbs (is, are, am) using "me" in place of "I", and referring to himself in third person. Spike Spike, voiced anonymously (I) and Rob Paulsen (II-TV series), is a green Stegosaurus known as a "spiketail". He is the second youngest member of the group; Chomper being the only one younger than he is. He rarely speaks, although he has articulated on a few occasions, mumbles on many others, and often scat sings during song sequences. In the TV episode "Through the Eyes of a Spike Tail", it is revealed that he is silent for two reasons, one, in order to hear the plants around him "sing", before deciding whether or not to eat them, and two, in order to avoid arguing with others. Chomper Chomper, voiced by Rob Paulsen (II), Cannon Young (V), and Max Burkholder (TV series) is a purple Tyrannosaurus, which is one of many species of carnivorous dinosaurs called "sharpteeth" in the series. He is bilingual, speaking both the language of the herbivorous dinosaurs and the language of the carnivorous dinosaurs. Ruby Ruby, voiced by Meghan Strange, is a pink Oviraptor, which is called a fast-runner in the show. Introduced in The Land Before Time TV series, she mentions that Chomper's parents gave her the responsibility to care for Chomper when the two of them ran to the Great Valley to escape Red Claw and his fast biters. Ruby has not appeared in any of the films, as of yet. Secondary Characters Mr. Thicknose Mr. Thicknose, voiced by Robert Guillaume (VIII) and Dorian Harewood (TV series), is an elderly Pachyrhinosaurus. In his first appearance, The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze, he is a very respected resident of the Great Valley; having convinced the others that he has been everywhere and seen everything. When snow falls in the valley for the first known time, and he is unable to explain it, the other adults lose faith in him. He later reveals to the children, to whom he acted as a teacher, that most of his knowledge comes from secondary sources. The character's only appearance in the films, to date, was in the eighth movie, but he has become a regular in the TV series. Mo Mo, voiced by Rob Paulsen, is a colorful Ophthalmosaurus who first appeared in The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water. The character is bilingual, speaking a broken form of the herbivore language, as well as his native dolphin-like language. He is very playful, and becomes popular with the main characters aside from Cera, who is at first annoyed by his playful antics. Though the character's only prominent roles are in the ninth movie and in the TV episode "The Missing Fast-Water Adventure", he has made a few cameo appearances in the films. In The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, he jumps out of the water during the "Adventuring" musical number, and he says "And fly!" during the song "Flip, Flap and Fly" in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. Guido Guido, voiced by Rob Paulsen, is a blue-green coloured Microraptor, who first appears in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. He is convinced that he's the only one of his kind. Though he tries to fly, he can only glide for a brief period of time. He reappears in the TV episode "The Hermit of Black Rock", in which he and Petrie meet an old blind Dsungaripterus named Swooper. Tippy and his Mother Tippy, voiced by Jeremy Suarez (VIII) and Cree Summer (TV series), is a pink Stegosaurus who first appeared in The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze, in which his herd migrates into the Great Valley, temporarily, after which he quickly befriends Spike. Unlike Spike, Tippy, though with limited use of words, is very vocal. His mother is a kindly female Stegosaurus, who invites Spike to spend time with her herd upon learning that he has been adopted by another species and has not spent time around his species. She later invites him to travel with the herd when they leave the valley in search of food during the freeze. She and her son, together with their herd, reappear in the episode "The Forbidden Friendship". The Tinysauruses The tinysauruses are an underground living colony of Mussaurus whom appeared in The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses. their leader is an old cranky mussaurus with a huge voice named Big Daddy (voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan) along with his daughter Lizzie (voiced by Cree Summer). The tinysauruses only reappear slightly in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, seen in a tunnel during the song "Flip, Flap and Fly" as well as mentioned in the episode "Stranger From the Mysterious Above". Mrs. Twoped Mrs. Twoped was an unseen friend of Tria around the time of Tricia's hatching. After Tricia ran for the very first time in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, Tria remarked that she couldn't wait to tell Mrs. Twoped about it. Due to her last name, Mrs. Twoped can be presumed to be a two-legged dinosaur. In the Swedish translation, her name is "Fru. Rörhuvud", which translates to "Mrs. Tubehead", so she could be a parasaurolophus Hyp, Mutt & Nod A trio of bullying adolescent dinosaurs, who first appeared in The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, in which they continually pick on the main characters and bring trouble to them. They act tough to appear braver and "bigger" than they really are, but at the end of the film, they behave in a more friendly and helpful manner. It is implied near the end of the film that the leader of the trio, Hyp (a Hypsilophodon), behaves in this manner because of the treatment he receives from his father. His lackey, Mutt the Muttaburrasaurus, is not as quick thinking as his companions, and is shown to be much softer-hearted. Hyp's other lackey, Nod the Nodosaurus, frequently emphasizes what Hyp says. The trio appear again in the season one finale of the television series, "The Great Egg Adventure". In the film, they were voiced by Whit Hetford (Hyp), Jeff Bennett (Mutt), and Scott Menville (Nod). In the TV series, Bennett and Menville resume their roles, but Hyp is voiced by Mikey Kelley. Kosh Kosh (a.k.a. Mr. Clubtail), voiced by Rob Paulsen (III - XII, minus V), Jeff Bennett (V, TV Series) and Pete Sepenuk (TV Series), is a hungry, pink Ankylosaurus who appears in some of the The Land Before Time films and the TV series. He is almost always seen eating. His first name was revealed in the end credits of the TV episode "The Star Day Celebration". Doc Doc, voiced by Kris Kristofferson (VI) and Jeff Bennett (TV series) is a wandering Diplodocus who goes "where the road takes him". He is taciturn, and not forthcoming of his past. In his first appearance, he saves Littlefoot shortly after arriving in the Great Valley, and Littlefoot idolizes him after getting the idea that he is the legendary "Lone Dinosaur", who saved the Great Valley from a particularly powerful Sharptooth long before; Doc's own statements about having visited the Great Valley before, as well as a large scar on the right side of his face resembling an identical one that the Lone Dinosaur received from the Sharptooth he defeated, support Littlefoot's ideas. When the Great Valley residents accuse Doc of bringing a recent string of misfortune to the valley, Littlefoot defends him to the point of putting him above his own grandfather. At the end of the film, after Doc and Grandpa Longneck defeat an Allosaurus and a Tyrannosaurus Rex together, and Doc takes leave from the valley, Littlefoot focuses on his grandfather again. Doc appears again in the TV episode "The Lone Dinosaur Returns", in which he is outraged upon discovering that Littlefoot is friends with a Sharptooth - Chomper. Littlefoot's view of Doc is weakened by this, but is restored when Doc accepts that Chomper is different from other Sharpteeth, and apologizes at the end of the episode. Rhett Rhett is a brown Apatosaurus who appeared in the TV episode, "The Brave Longneck Scheme". He is voiced by Elizabeth Daily. Archie Archie is an old Archelon who only appears in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. He is played by Charles Durning. Supporting characters Grandpa and Grandma Longneck Grandpa and Grandma Longneck, voiced by Bill Erwin (I), Kenneth Mars (II - present) and Linda Gary (II - IV) and Miriam Flynn (V - present), are Littlefoot's grandparents and his primary caregivers after his mother, their daughter, died. They act as parents to Littlefoot, giving him advice when needed and take their responsibility of protecting Littlefoot very seriously. Grandpa Longneck, together with Topsy, serves as a leader for the combined herds of the Great Valley. Together with Grandma Longneck, he serves as a voice of reason for the residents. The two of them are very enlightened to other species, and supportive of Littlefoot's diverse-species friends. Littlefoot has a strong bond with his grandfather, and looks up to him as an idol. Grandma and Grandpa Longneck appear in all of the Land Before Time films, and in many episodes of the TV series. Their names have never been given, as the characters, including each other, refer to them as "Grandma and Grandpa", or "Longneck". Grandpa and Grandma are Bron's parents-in-law. Rooter Rooter, voiced by Pat Hingle, is an old Sauropelta who only appears in the original The Land Before Time (which Hingle narrated), when Littlefoot encounters him shortly after his mother's death. Rooter assures Littlefoot that it is no one's fault she died, and that it is an accepted part of the great circle of life. Ali Ali, voiced by Juliana Hansen (IV) and Nika Futterman (TV series), is a young female Apatosaurus, who first appeared in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. She quickly befriends Littlefoot, and volunteers to take him to the Land of Mists - her old home - to retrieve the Night Flower for his sick grandfather, but is wary of the other main characters at first, having been used to only the company of longnecks due to her herd constantly moving around. As the film progresses, she begins to embrace the concept of diverse-species friendships. Although, she is shy. Ali appears again in the TV episode "The Brave Longneck Scheme". Bron Bron, voiced by Kiefer Sutherland (X) and Cam Clarke (TV series), is a brown Apatosaurus, and the father of Littlefoot. He first appears in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, when Littlefoot meets him for the first time. Bron reveals that he was separated from his wife and parents-in-law before Littlefoot was born. He never stopped trying to find Littlefoot; in the process, he came across dozens of longnecks who looked to him for protection, and thus became the leader of a herd. Although Littlefoot and Bron bond well together after their meeting, they ultimately realize that they belong with their separate herds, and depart, promising to meet again. Bron is Grandpa and Grandma's son-in-law. Bron later appears in the TV episode "The Big Longneck Test". Chompers's parents Chompers's parents are, after their son and Red Claw, the most prominent Sharpteeth in the series, having been featured in both of Chompers's film appearances. They are sexually dimorphic, with Chompers's father being a dark shade of green and his mother being a green-yellow colour. They are shown to be very protective of their son; breaking into the Great Valley to search for him after his egg was accidentally taken into the valley by Littlefoot and the gang in The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, and fighting to protect him from an aggressive foreign sharptooth (possibly a Giganotosaurus) in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. Though they don't talk, they are similar to Beast from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Although the two initially treat Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike as prey, they promise to never eat the protagonists as a reward for the children's rescue of Chompers from the aforementioned sharptooth. They are last seen with their son waving farewell to Littlefoot and his friends once they are returning to their families. Ducky and Spike's parents Ducky and Spike's mother is a Saurolophus and has appeared in most of the 13 movies that have debuted so far. Ducky and Spike's father is rarely seen but has appeared now and again, for example in the background The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze. Their mother loves all her children and is very attentive. She is popular among Littlefoot and his friends for these reasons and is treated with respect by all children and adults in the Great Valley. She occasionally has doubts on how to raise Spike, whether in keeping with her own values or with those of his racial heritage. This was seen in The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze when a stegosaur herd met and befriended Spike. She let him go with the herd to learn "his kind's" ways; however when Spike fell through ice, it was she who rescued her grateful son by diving into the ice that breaks. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille in the entire series. Ducky and Spike's brothers and sisters There are at least 14 young swimmers (male and female). Although they look much like Ducky, they lack her sense of adventure, preferring to stay at home with their Mother. Ever since Ducky introduced them to "our new brother, Spike" at the close of the first film, all the swimmers have happily accepted him as part of the family, even if they do not understand him as well as Ducky does. The total 14 came in two clutches, as in the first film; Ducky's nest contained about half a dozen eggs. Later, in the Great Valley Adventure, Ducky's parents are shown to have another nest, with about another half dozen or so. The film ended with the new clutch hatching. Elsie Elsie is a green Elasmosaurus. She only appears in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island and is voiced by Christina Pickles. Littlefoot's Mother Appearing only in the original The Land Before Time, Littlefoot's mother was shown to be a very loving mother to her only living son, giving up her life early on in the film to save Littlefoot from the Sharptooth, who severely wounded her in battle by biting off some skin on her back and neck, causing her to die from her injuries later. She was not bigoted towards other species, although she told Littlefoot that the different herds usually avoided each other because their ancestors had done so for a long time. Before her death, she informed her son on how to reach the Great Valley, and stayed by him in spirit to guide him on the journey there. Littlefoot's Mother is shown in a flashback scene in the 10th Land Before Time film, although she is portrayed as being blue in colour, whereas in the original film she is brown. She was voiced by Helen Shaver. Petrie's Mother Petrie's mom is a dark blue colour Pteranodon who appears in the entire series of The Land Before Time. She is Pterano's sister. She has majority appearances in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire and The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. In the Stone of Cold Fire, when she flies to the top of the Mysterious Beyond to find her son Petrie and his friend Ducky, she blames Pterano for being a bad leader. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Shorty Shorty, voiced by Brandon DePaul (X) and Elizabeth Daily (TV series), is a young, dark green Brachiosaurus who first appeared in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration. Bron, Littlefoot's father, originally found Shorty with a litter of much younger Camarasaurus he was defending, shortly before being joined by the other longnecks in the region. Shorty bullies Littlefoot at first, upon meeting him in the film, and becomes particularly antagonistic towards him after he takes all of Bron's attention away. He later plans to run away from the herd, but Littlefoot interjects, proposing peace between the two and suggesting that they behave as siblings; an offer Shorty gladly accepts. Littlefoot asks Bron to adopt Shorty at the end of the film. Shorty appears again in the TV episode "The Big Longneck Test". Topsy Topsy, voiced by Burke Byrnes (I) and John Ingle (II - present, TV series), is a gray Triceratops, and the father of Cera. Until the eleventh film, his first name was unknown; he was credited as "Daddy Topps" in the first film and is otherwise referred to as "Mr. Threehorn". In The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses, the character Tria reveals his name as Topsy. Topsy is generally portrayed as being belligerent, domineering and bigoted, although this theme has been slightly downplayed in the later films, and a softer side to his personality has been more frequently used. Tria Tria, voiced by Camryn Manheim (XI - XII) and Jessica Gee (XIII, TV series), is a pink "Threehorn" (Triceratops) who is now Topsy's mate. It is revealed in The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses that she and Topsy (Cera's dad) met when they were younger, and are reunited in the film, much to the dismay of Cera, who is very used to being the center of her father's attention. Despite some false starts, however, Cera and her new stepmother do manage to get along in the end. Unlike Topsy, Tria immediately finds the Tinysauruses cute when she comes across a wandering pair, which is why she separates from him for a short time. Tria and Topsy have a child in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. Cera's siblings Topsy and his first wife are shown to have had several children on at least two occasions. The first time can only be inferred; the existence of Dinah and Dana — Cera's niece and nephew and Topsy's grandchildren — implies that Topsy and his wife had at least one child before Cera's egg laying. Cera also had several nestmates; primarily sisters. As of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, she has a half-sister named Tricia; the offspring of her father and stepmother, Tria. Villains Sharptooth Sharptooth is depicted as being extremely strong, athletic, and physically durable. Littlefoot blinds Sharptooth in one eye after accidentally striking him with a thorny vine. Later, while his mother is fighting Sharptooth, he mortally wounds her in the back. After falling through an opening canyon, he is believed to be dead, until Cera wakes him up unintentionally, revealing him to be comatose. He continues to give the children chase for the remainder of the film, until Littlefoot and the others kill him by drowning him in a lake. Swimming Sharpteeth The first swimming sharptooth encountered by the gang was a Megalodon in The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island. The second swimming sharptooth encountered was in The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water, where Mo was trapped with a Liopleurodon. Ozzy & Strut Ozzy and Strut are two brother Struthiomimus (called egg-nappers or egg-stealers) that appeared in the second movie, "The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure". They are also one of the fewer instances in the movies and TV series where they actually say the Scientific name of their species; Ozzy calls he and Strut Struthiomimus in the duo's song routine. Ozzy is the intelligent one, obsessed with eating eggs while Strut is clumsy and has more interest in plants. Ozzy has orange eyes and Strut has yellow eyes. Ozzy tries hard to wean Strut away from plants and onto eggs. They seem to live in the Mysterious Beyond in a cave, driven out of the valley by Chomper's parents (after they tried to eat Chomper). They also captured Littlefoot in the 7th part of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure, and decided to throw him off a cliff. With a British accent, Ozzy is voiced by Jeff Bennett and Strut is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Ichy & Dil Dil and Ichy are these two carnivores who tried to eat Littlefoot & Archie in The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists. Dil is a nearly blind female Deinosuchus (called a big-mouthed bellydragger) and Ichy is an annoying male Ichthyornis (called a sharpbeak). Dil has red eyes and Ichy has yellow eyes. Frequently, both get in arguments about how they're better off without each other. Ichy and Dil finally separated from each other on purpose when all of a sudden, Dil was chased by a Elasmosaurus (their fates are unknown). Dil is voiced by Tress MacNeille and Ichy is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Red Claw Red Claw, voiced by Pete Sepenuk, is an evil villainous Tyrannosaurus Rex, and the primary antagonist in the TV series. He has a distinctive scar from his left eye to his left hand and claw; similarly to the T. Rex Scarface, from Land of the Lost (though Scarface's scar was on the right). Chomper and Ruby refer to Red Claw as the biggest and meanest of all Sharpteeth. Screech & Thud Screech & Thud, voiced by Pete Sepenuk and Rob Paulsen, respectively, are two Velociraptors henchmen of Red Claw. (Howler was the original name for Screech in the TV pilot, but the character was renamed later on.) Chomper and Ruby state at one point that Red Claw is always nearby when Screech and Thud are present, but in the later episodes they are seen hunting without him. Pterano Pterano, voiced by Michael York, is Petrie's uncle, and Mrs. Flyer's brother (Who is actually Petrie's mother), who appeared in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire. He and his comrades, Rhinkus and Sierra are determined to find the "Stone of Cold Fire", in hopes of seizing upon its alleged magical powers. Though he at first seems proud and cold, Pterano is shown to be much softer at heart than his lackeys, showing concern when Ducky, whom they kidnapped upon catching her eavesdropping on their conversations, fell into an underground cavern, seemingly to her death. Although Pterano is idolized at first by Petrie and his siblings (his nieces and nephews), his sister (Petrie's mother) and the other residents of the valley do not trust him, as he (by accident) lead a large portion of the adult herd into a canyon full of Sharpteeth, on their way to the Great Valley, and abandoned them to save himself. Pterano hopes to use the stone's powers to create a paradise, in order to compensate for his misdeeds, ignoring Petrie's remarks that the paradise is already in the Great Valley, and is downhearted when he discovers it is an ordinary rock. As he helps to save the children from the volcanoes at the end of the film, Grandpa Longneck reduces Pterano's period of exile to the Mysterious Beyond to five cold times (winters). Pterano has not made any further appearances, but is often mentioned in the TV series. Rinkus and Sierra Rinkus and Sierra, voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jim Cummings, are a pink Rhamphorhynchus and brown Cearadactylus who only appear in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire. In this movie, the characters at first serve Pterano as henchmen, but they prove to be much more conniving and sinister than the latter; particularly Sierra. Rinkus is first portrayed as the comic relief of the three, and very cowardly under Pterano's temper, but during the song "Very Important Creature", he secretly convinces Sierra, who is tired of Pterano's dominance, to let him lead them to the stone of cold fire, after which they may do away with him. Rinkus talks and sings in a Cockney accent. Fast Biters * Velociraptors in The Land Before Time third and TV series * Deinonychus in The Land Before Time seventh * Utahraptors in The Land Before Time eleventh * Dromaeosaurus in The Land Before Time thirteen * Unquillosaurus in The Land Before Time third Large Sharpteeth * Allosauruses in The Land Before Time sixth and TV series * Giganotosaurus in The Land Before Time fifth * Spinosauruses in The Land Before Time twelveth and TV series * Baryonyxes in The Land Before Time thirteen * Albertosaurus in The Land Before Time eighth * Tyrannosaurus Rexes in The Land Before Time fourth, sixth, tenth, thirteen and TV series * Metriacanthosaurus in TV series Belly Draggers * Deinosuchuses in TV series * Sarcosuhus in The Land Before Time tenth References External links * List of The Land Before Time characters at Land Before Time Wiki. Category:Animated characters Characters Category:Lists of film characters Category:Fictional dinosaurs Category:Universal Studios cartoons and characters